in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Inklings
Inklings are a sentient race of squid-like humanoids, which have evolved to no longer be dependant on water for survival. Inklings are one of the most numerous species in the series, with many of the core characters in the series being Inklings. In the IaLR canon, Inklings have evolved alongside humans in the present day, unlike in Splatoon, and continue to co-exist with them. Evil Inklings Evil Inklings 'are not a separate race from regular Inklings, but just Inklings that have followed the path of villainy and cause mayhem. They came to be after Galaximus' attack on Inkopolis. When other Inklings saw her power, they became her minions, eager to gain such power for themselves. However, Galaximus only recognizes the most worthy of them. such Inklings seem to gain powers like Galaximus, although weaker than the goddess. Appearance-wise, they are identical to Inklings, leading to confusion. Evil Inklings seem to balance brawn and brains, and as such, as among the Galactic Amy's most trusted (and most dangerous) troops. Powers and Abilties *'Bio-Atramentic: Being Bio-Atramentic allows them to see and swim through large volumes of ink with ease as if it were water. *'Shape-shifting:' Inklings can change into a squid form, allowing even greater movement through ink. *'Polydexterity:' For some inklings, if the long tentacles of their humanoid form, if properly exercised and long enough, can allow an inkling to operate them as essentially additional limbs, as would an octopus use them. Weaknesses *'Water:' To Inklings, water is a harmful substance. Despite being squid-like in nature, Large volumes of water surrounding an inkling will begin to eat away at the Inkling's body, reducing it to a corroded set of teeth. Even small droplets can cause a discomforting burning sensation to an inkling. Appearance Inklings can alternate between a humanoid form and a squid form. Juvenile Inklings resemble squids but grow into an increasingly humanlike form as they age. By the age of 14, Inklings gain complete control over both these forms and can change between humanoid and squid form at will. However, some Inklings are able to control both forms at much younger ages. The squid form of an inkling resembles a small, cartoony, monochromatic squid with eight small tentacles in the middle of their bodies and two large ones on either side, resembling the hair of their humanoid form. It has relatively large head fins, and two upward-facing, human-like gray eyes. The undersides of their enlarged calipers are always white, regardless of what color the rest of them is, and they have a single large sucker on each. In this form, they are largely incompetent outside of their own ink, but when swimming in it, they can completely submerge into it and swim at speeds far greater than humanoid form's running speed. They can even jump out of the ink to cover further distances and swim up ink-covered walls. However, this form is also largely vulnerable, as being inside of enemy ink in this form will eventually splat an Inkling. Relationship with humans For the most part, Inklings get along well with humans, as they are similar enough and share much of the same traits. Some Inklings, however, see humans as below inklings, believing inklings are both physically and mentally superior than humans. Notable Inklings * Jenny * Galaximus * Edgellie Godellia * Paper Inkling * Toxen * Klitz * Robert * Sylkie * Sasha Stylink * Pearl * Inkling Boy Yoshi * Callie * Marie Trivia * Inklings seem to be the second most dominant species in the series, behind humans . * So far, Edgellie is the only Inkling that has been fused with Dark Ink. Category:Species Category:Any Gender